wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Znachor/07
Rozdział VII Już tydzień później Wasilowi minęła gorączka i odzyskał apetyt. Wraz z nadzieją wrócił mu też humor. Podczas opatrunków krzywił się z bólu, ale żartował. Doglądał go Antoni sam, a gdy we młynie więcej było roboty, nad chorym czuwały kobiety. Nie sposób było przed nimi tajemnicy dotrzymać i pewno dlatego wiadomość o operacji rozeszła się po okolicy. Ten i ów przyjaciel czy koleżka Wasila zajrzał po drodze, by zamienić z nim kilka słów. I baby ciekawskie przyłaziły na przeszpiegi, ot, żeby mieć o czym plotkować. Tylko Antoniego unikali i gdy kto zobaczył, że on jest w izbie, wycofywali się od razu. Tak minął październik, listopad, grudzień. W wigilię Bożego Narodzenia Wasil zaczął prosić Antoniego, by mu pozwolił sił spróbować. Antoni jednak tylko warknął groźnie: – Leż i ani się waż łubki ruszać! Sam powiem kiedy! Dopiero pod koniec stycznia orzekł, iż czas opatrunek zdjąć. Cała rodzina chciała być przy tym, lecz nikogo nie wpuścił. Sam był bardzo przejęty i drżały mu ręce, gdy odwijał bandaże. Nogi Wasila jeszcze bardziej schudły, mięśnie w nich jeszcze bardziej zwiotczały. Ale blizny zgoiły się dobrze, a co ważniejsze, znikły guzy i wykrzywienia. Antoni ostrożnie, cal za calem, obmacywał przez cienką skórę kości. Zamknął przy tym oczy, jakby mu wzrok przeszkadzał. W końcu odetchnął i mruknął: – Porusz palcami... A teraz ostrożnie stopami... Boli?... – Nie, nie boli – zdyszanym ze wzruszenia głosem odpowiedział Wasil. – A teraz spróbuj zgiąć kolana... – Boję się. – Śmiało, no! Wasil spełnił rozkaz i ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na Antoniego. – Mogę zgiąć! Mogę! – Czekaj, nie za dużo. Podnieś teraz tę nogę lekko... o tak, a teraz tę... Z wysiłkiem i drżąc na całym ciele z wrażenia Wasil wykonywał nakazane ruchy. – A teraz nakryj się i leż. Tydzień położysz. Później zaczniesz wstawać. – Antoni! – Co? – To znaczy... to znaczy, że... będę mógł chodzić?... – Tak samo jak i ja. Nie od razu. Przyuczyć się musisz. Z początku jak małe dziecko na nogach nie ustoisz. I była to prawda. Dopiero w dwa tygodnie po zdjęciu opatrunku Wasil zdołał bez pomocy laski obejść izbę dookoła. Wtedy to Antoni zwołał do przybudówki całą rodzinę. Przyszedł Prokop i Agata, i obie młode kobiety, i mała Natalka. Wasil siedział na łóżku kompletnie ubrany i czekał. Gdy zebrali się wszyscy, wstał i obszedł izbę wolnym i słabym, ale równym krokiem. Stanął w środku i zaśmiał się. Wówczas baby wybuchły takim płaczem i takim zawodzeniem, jakby największe nieszczęście się stało. Matka Agata chwyciła syna w objęcia, trzęsąc się od szlochu. Tylko stary Prokop stał nieruchomy, ale i jemu po wąsach i po brodzie spływały łzy. Gdy baby nie ustawały w wybuchach śmiechu i płaczu, Prokop skinął na Antoniego. – Chodź ze mną. Wyszli z przybudówki, obeszli dom i weszli do sieni. – Dawaj swoją czapkę – rozkazał Prokop. Wziął ją i zniknął za drzwiami pokojów. Nie było go z dziesięć minut. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. W obu rękach stary niósł czapkę. Wyciągnął ją do Antoniego. – Masz, bierz! Same uczciwe carskie imperiały. Na resztę życia tobie starczy. Tego dobra, coś ty mi wyrządził, pieniędzmi nie zapłacisz, ale co mogę, to daję. Bierz! Antoni spojrzał na niego, później na czapkę: była prawie pełna małych, złotych monet. – Co ty, Prokop?! – Antoni odstąpił o krok. – Co ty? Chyba rozum straciłeś. – Bierz – powtórzył Mielnik. – A po cóż mnie to?! Ja nie potrzebuję. Dajże spokój, Prokop. Czy ja dla pieniędzy?... Przez serdeczność, za twoją życzliwość! I chłopaka żal mi było. – Weź! – Nie wezmę – stanowczo odpowiedział Antoni. – Dlaczego?... – Nie zda mi się to bogactwo na nic. Nie wezmę! – Z serca daję, Bóg widzi, że z serca. I nie żałuję. – A ja z serca dziękuję. Dziękuję, Prokop, za twoją dobrą wolę, ale nie trzeba mi pieniędzy. Chleb mam, na tytoń i odzież zarobię, po co mi?! Mielnik namyślał się przez chwilę. – Daję – powiedział wreszcie – ty nie bierzesz. Twoja rzecz. Wiadomo, siłą ci nie wepchnę. Ale i tobie tak nie wolno! Cóż ty, Antoni, chcesz mnie odmówić wdzięczności? Cóż ty chcesz, żeby mi ludzie oczy wykłuwali, że ja tobie za taką sprawę niczym nie odpłacił?... Nie wolno tobie tak me po chrześcijańsku, tak nie po ludzku postąpić. Nie bierzesz złota, to przyjm co innego. Bądź gościem u mnie. Żyj z nami jak rodzony. Chcesz czasem co pomóc we młynie albo w gospodarstwie, pomagaj, nie zechcesz, nie pomagaj. Tak żyj jak u własnego ojca. Antoni kiwnął głową. – Dobrze mi u ciebie, Prokop, i zostanę. A darmo chleba jeść nie będę. Póki zdrowia i sił starczy, roboty nie wyrzeknę się, bo i co by bez roboty było za życie? A tobie za serce dziękuję. Więcej też mowy między nimi o tych sprawach nie było. I wszystko zostało po staremu. Tylko przy stole matka Agata dawała teraz zawsze osobny talerz Antoniemu i najtłustsze kąski dla niego sama wybierała. W najbliższy piątek, kiedy to zjazd we młynie bywał największy, Wasil wyszedł na podwórze w krótkim, nowym kożuszku, w karakułowej, wysokiej czapie i w długich butach z lakierowanymi cholewami. Chodził tak jak gdyby nigdy nic na oczach wszystkich. Chłopi gęby szeroko otwierali i jeden drugiego łokciem w bok trącał, bo nikt uwierzyć nie mógł, że to prawda, co baby opowiadały, że robotnik Prokopa Mielnika, jakiś przybysz z daleka, Antoni Kosiba, cudem z kalectwa Wasila wyleczył. Jak głośne przedtem było nieszczęście Wasila, tak głośno teraz mówiono o jego wyzdrowieniu. Mówiono w Biernatach i w Radoliszkach, w Wickunach i w Nieskupej, w Pobereziu i w Gumniskach. A stamtąd wieści szły dalej, aż po zaścianki Romejków i Kuncewiczów, po wielkie wioski nad Ruczejnicą i jeszcze dalej. Tam mniej ludzie się tym zajmowali, ze względu na odległość, ale tu, pod bokiem, o nadzwyczajnym wyzdrowieniu we młynie wszyscy pamiętali. Toteż gdy pod koniec lutego, na wyrębie w Czumskim lesie, padająca brzoza przygniotła gospodarza z Nieskupej, Fiodorczuka, sąsiedzi uradzili wieźć go do młyna, do Antoniego Kosiby. Przywieźli go prawie bez duszy. Krew mu się gardłem rzucała i nawet jęczeć już przestał. Gdy rozwalenki ciągnione przez małego, pękatego konika stanęły przed młynem, Antoni akurat worek z otrębami niósł do świrna. – Ratuj, bracie – odezwał się doń jeden ze starowierców. – Sąsiada nam drzewo przygniotło. Czworo dzieci małych sierotami okrągłymi zostanie, bo matkę w zeszłym roku pochowalim. Wyszedł i Prokop, a ci do niego, by wstawił się za nimi. – Twego syna wyleczył, niechże i Fiodorczuka ratuje. – Nie moja sprawa, dobrzy ludzie – odpowiedział Prokop poważnie – ani mu zabronić nie mogę, ani kazać. To jego rzecz. Tymczasem Antoni otrzepał ręce z mąki i przyklęknął na śniegu przy saniach. – Weźcie go ostrożnie – powiedział po chwili – i nieście za mną. Po wyzdrowieniu Wasila Antoni już na stałe pozostał w przybudówce. Tam było mu wygodniej, a i tak pusta stała. Tam też zaniesiono Fiodorczuka. Do wieczora Antoni zajmował się nim, a wieczorem poszedł do izby, gdzie czekali chłopi nieskupscy. – Dzięki Bogu – powiedział – wasz sąsiad mocny mężczyzna i grzbiet został cały. Tylko sześć żeber mu złamało i obojczyk. Zawieźcie go do domu i niech leży, póki krwią pluć nie przestanie. Jak tylko mu na kaszel się zbierze, niech lód łyka. Gorącego mu nic nie dawajcie. Tak samo ręką lewą niech nie rusza. Zgoi się. Za dni dziesięć niech po mnie kto przyjedzie, to sam zobaczę. – A nie umrze? – Ja nie prorok – Antoni wzruszył ramionami – ale myślę, że jeżeli zrobicie wszystko, jak mówię, to wyżyje. Zabrali Fiodorczuka i odjechali. Nie minęło jednak dni dziesięć, a z tejże Nieskupej przywieźli nowego pacjenta. Parobek jednego z gospodarzy przy rąbaniu lodu na rzece pośliznął się przy zamachu i rozwalił sobie siekierą stopę niemal do kostki. Czy siekiera była zardzewiała, czy z łapcia jakieś paskudztwo do rany weszło, dość iż noga w oczach czerniała. Sam ranny zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to gangrena. Antoni tylko pokręcił głową i mruknął: – Ja tu już nie pomogę. Noga przepadła. – Ratuj choć życie! – błagał biedak. – Trzeba nogę obciąć tu, w tym miejscu. – Antoni wskazał nad kolanem. – Kaleką na całe życie zostaniesz i jeszcze mnie będziesz przeklinać. Jeszcze powiesz, że był sposób. – Przysięgam, bracie, ratuj życie. Toż sam widzę czarne plamy. Gangrena. – Jak chcesz – zgodził się po namyśle Antoni. Operacja była nader bolesna i osłabiła chorego tak, że przez kilka dni nie było mowy o zabraniu go do domu. Jednak życiu jego już nic nie groziło. Po tych wypadkach sława Antoniego Kosiby wzrosła jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęli niemal codziennie zjawiać się chorzy z różnymi dolegliwościami. Temu oczy zaropiały, że świata Bożego nie widział, drugiego w kościach łamało, trzeci narzekał na kolki, inny dusił się kaszlem. Bywali i tacy, którzy sami nie wiedzieli, co im jest, słabowali i tyle. Antoni nie wszystkim pomagał. Niektórych od razu odsyłał, mówiąc, że na ich chorobę nie ma lekarstwa. Innym kazał rozmaicie: a to worek z gorącym piaskiem do brzucha przykładać, a to soli nie sypać do jadła i mięsa nie jeść, a to wywary z różnych ziół pić. I tak jakoś się składało, że kto od niego z poradą wyszedł, zawsze do zdrowia wracał, a jeśli i nie całkiem, to chociaż ulgę w cierpieniu miał. Było w okolicy kilku znachorów. W Pieczkach u hrabiego Zantofta stary owczarz umiał różę zamawiać i ból zębów tak samo, a i w innych chorobach rozumiał się też. Jedna baba, Bielakowa z kolonii Nowe Osiedle, znała sposób na liszaje i na szczęśliwy poród; zakrystian w Radoliszkach robaki wypędzał i na krwotoki pomagał. Ale wszyscy oni kazali mówić jakieś modlitwy albo tajemnicze zaklęcia, wykonywali nad chorym jakieś znaki lub dawali im amulety. Natomiast ten nowy znachor, Antoni z młyna, nic takiego nie robił. Popytał, popatrzył, pomacał, później jak błędny chodził po izbie, czoło gwałtownie pocierał, oczami przewracał i potem od razu mówił, jak cierpienie leczyć. W okolicy dużo spierano się w sprawie, który znachor ma lepszy sposób leczenia. Pod jednym wszakże względem Antoni Kosiba przewyższał wszystkich: nie brał pieniędzy. Gdy chorzy przynosili osełkę masła, kuraka, torbę bobu, zwitkę domowego płótna lub wańtuszek wełny, przyjmował to, dziękując krótkim mruknięciem, gdy nie przynosili nic, leczył ich tak samo. Czasami biedniejszym rozdawał to i owo, a reszta i tak szła do spiżarni Mielnikowej. Sam Antoni niewiele potrzebował dla siebie: ot, aby starczyło na palenie, na parę juchtowych butów i na jaki taki przyodziewek. Na to wystarczał zaś jego zarobek we młynie, bo pracy bynajmniej nie porzucił, chociaż Prokop tak z wdzięczności za syna, jak i przez wzgląd na to, co Antoni im oddawał, sam go do tego namawiał. A tymczasem napływ pacjentów rósł. Zdarzały się już nawet takie dni, gdy Antoni nie mógł urwać ani godziny na robotę. Pod jego drzwiami stało po dziesięć i więcej furmanek z obłożnie chorymi. Tacy, co się czuli jeszcze na siłach, przychodzili piechotą, chyba że przybywali z daleka, bo i takich zdarzało się sporo. W alkierzu, w sionce i w samej izbie, po kątach, wyrastały istne stosy podarków, bo matka Agata godziła się brać jeno to, co do pożywienia, natomiast płótno, wełnę, len, skóry baranie i cielęce, pierze, a przede wszystkim zioła, na które to jedynie łapczywy był Antoni, leżały na kupie. – Śmieci tu u ciebie jak w kotuchu – mówiła szerokobiodra Zonia, podpierając się pod boki – a wszelkiego dobra jak u Żyda za piecem. Powiedziałbyś, to ci uprzątnęłabym... Podłogę też wyszorować trzeba... – Niech tam. – Machnął ręką. – Mnie i tak dobrze. – Okna umyć też warto – dodawała. – Obejdzie się. – Mężczyzna bez opieki, jak ogród bez płotu. Antoni milczał w nadziei, że gdy nic nie odpowie, Zonia jak zwykle postoi, postoi, a potem zabierze się i pójdzie. Lubił ją nawet, cenił jej życzliwość, ale wolał być sam. Zonia jednak tym razem nie ustępowała. – Chłop z ciebie, Antoni, zaradny. Tylko swojej korzyści nie umiesz patrzeć. Ho, ho, jakie bogactwa mógłbyś zebrać, żebyś zechciał. Tyle narodu przychodzi do ciebie. Pomagać chorym to, owszem, chrześcijańska rzecz. Jak biednemu, to i za darmo, ale aż wnętrzności we mnie przewracały się, żeś od takiego na przykład bogacza jak Dulejko z Bierwiatów tylko półkożuszek wziął. On by ci krowę dał, jakbyś zażądał. Pieniądze wielkie mógłbyś zebrać. – Nie potrzebne mi pieniądze. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ja i tak głodu nie cierpię, a nie mam dla kogo zbierać. – A to twoja wina. – Niby co? – Że nie masz dla kogo. Powinieneś mieć swoją babę. I dzieci. – Stary już jestem – mruknął wymijająco. Zonia wyszczerzyła zęby. – Taki ty i stary. Niejedna poszłaby za ciebie. – Obejdzie się. – Ja sama poszłabym. Prawdę mówię. Poszłabym. Antoni prędko odwrócił się od niej i mruknął: – Zostaw te głupstwa. – A dlaczego głupstwa?... Nie bój się. Miesiąc nie minie, żeby kto do mnie nie swatał się. Już taka ostatnia nie jestem, choć wdowa. W zeszłą niedzielę sam widziałeś, przyjechali z Wickunów stary Baran i sadownik Siwek. Chcieli mnie dla młodego Miszczonka. A ja nic, choć on i młodszy ode mnie i całą włókę po ojcu dostanie. A ja nic. Nie takiego ja chcę męża. A za ciebie pójdę i tylko słowo powiedz. I żebyś wiedział, że sam Prokop radby... – Nie mnie żenić się, Zoniu... – Nie podobam się tobie? – Co tam podobanie. Żadna mi się nie podoba, bo ja nie do żeniaczki. – Niby dlaczego? – A ot, tak. – Baba ci potrzebna. Może nie? – A nie. – No, to niech cię cholera weźmie! – wybuchła niespodziewanie Zonia. – Żebyś na górce stał i słońca nie baczył! Żeby cię trasca mordowała! Żebyś w wodzie siedział i pić chciał! Widzisz go! Takiś nieużyty?... Takiś zawzięty?... Dobrze, dobrze! Popamiętam to sobie! Tfu! I wylatywała czerwona z gniewu, trzaskając drzwiami. Ale nazajutrz nic w niej gniewu nie zostawało. Znowu pieczołowicie dolewała mu zupy, herbatę nalewała mocniejszą niż innym i szczerzyła równe, białe zęby. Poza Zonią nikt z rodziny młynarza do Antoniowej przybudówki nie zaglądał, wyłączywszy oczywiście małą Natalkę. Natalka dzień i noc siedziałaby tu, gdyby tylko mogła. Przywiązała się bardzo do Antoniego. Któregoś dnia powiedziała mu: – Ciotka Zonia coraz więcej się stroi. Wczoraj na jarmarku czerwoną bluzkę kupiła. I mydło pachnące kupiła. I trzewiki na takich wysokich obcasach... – To i dobrze. – Ale ja wiem, dlaczego ona się stroi. – Bo baba, a baby lubią stroić się. – Nie – Natalka potrząsnęła głową. – Ona dlatego, że chce z tobą żenić się. – Nie gadaj byle czego – ofuknął ją. – To nie ja, ale Witalis mówił. I babcia też. – Głupstwa mówili. Dziewczynka klasnęła w ręce. – Prawda?... Prawda?... – No pewno, że głupstwa, a ty czego się cieszysz? – Bo ja wiem, dlaczego ty nie. chcesz ciotki Zoni. Ty ożenisz się ze mną, jak dorosnę. – Na pewno, na pewno. – Pogładził ją po włosach i uśmiechnął się. – Ożenisz się? – Tylko dorośnij. Z nią jedną lubił rozmawiać i tylko do niej uśmiechał się czasami. Polubił Natalkę serdecznie. Toteż ilekroć zdarzały się jej ataki padaczki, martwił się bardzo i obiecywał sobie zaraz na wiosnę wybrać się do lasu na poszukiwanie tych ziół, które mogły ją wyleczyć. W całej okolicy, gdzie na sprzedaż albo na własny użytek ludzie zbierali rumianek, walerianę, miętę, kwiat lipowy, wrotycz, bielinę, sporysz, liście brzozowe, główki maku samosiejki, dzięgiel, piołun, babkę, wilcze jagody, cząbry, czarną różę i rozmaite inne zioła, o to jedno nie mógł się dopytać. Nazwy jego ani rusz przypomnieć sobie nie mógł, a chociaż opisywał, jak to ziele o małych, ostrych usteczkach wygląda, nikt go objaśnić ani o nazwie, ani o tym, czy w tutejszych lasach się znajdzie, nie umiał. Pewnego razu wybrał się nawet do apteki w Radoliszkach w nadziei, że tam dostanie. Aptekarz jednak, zniecierpliwiony długimi objaśnieniami i tym, że sam takiego ziela nie zna, wyprosił Antoniego za drzwi. Wypraszał zaś tym chętniej, że im więcej w pobliżu miasteczka gnieździło się znachorów, tym mniejszy był obrót w aptece. Powodzenie, jakim cieszył się znachor w pobliskim młynie, zarówno miejscowemu lekarzowi, doktorowi Pawlickiemu, jak i aptekarzowi, było solą w oku. Powodzenie zaś miało już zbyt wielki rozgłos, by nie odbierało im pacjentów nawet z samego miasteczka. Kiedy podczas marcowych roztopów ludzie więcej zaczęli chorować, a doktorowi Pawlickiemu nie przybywało pacjentów, po naradzie z aptekarzem postanowił działać. Napisał obszerne doniesienie do starosty i do lekarza powiatowego, uskarżając się na wzmagającą się plagę znachorów, i prosił o urzędowe wdrożenie kroków celem itd. Urzędowanie jednak szło wolnym trybem i odpowiedź nie przychodziła. Tymczasem zaś zaszedł wypadek, który doprowadził doktora Pawlickiego do furii. Mianowicie któregoś dnia przysłano po niego konie z Kluczowa. Dziedzic Kluczewa, pan Kijakowicz, cierpiał na kamienie nerkowe i często wzywał lekarza. Bryczka z Kluczewa zjawiała się zwykle najwcześniejszym rankiem. Było to skutkiem ustalonych przyczyn. Pan Kijakowicz wieczorem miał sąsiadów na brydżu, nic umiał powstrzymać się od wypicia paru kieliszków, w nocy, jak amen w pacierzu, przychodził atak, o świcie zaś stangret Ignacy wyruszał parą najszybszych kasztanów po pana doktora. Tym razem zjawił się dopiero po południu. Toteż doktor Pawlicki, usadowiwszy się już w bryczce, zaczął rozpytywać, co zaszło. Poczciwy Ignacy, nie zdając sobie widocznie sprawy z tego, co mówi i do kogo, albo pragnąc umyślnie sprawić doktorowi, zawsze zapominającemu o napiwkach, przykrość – wszystko opowiedział szczerze. Okazało się, że wysłano go jak zwykle świtaniem, ale nie po pana doktora, tylko po owego znachora, Antoniego Kosibę, co u Mielnika pod miasteczkiem mieszka. – Jak to? – żachnął się doktor. – Wysłano was po znachora? – Po znachora. – Widać panu Kijakowiczowi pilno na tamten świat. – Pilno to mu niepilno. Bo powiadają, że ten znachor, jak kogo leczy, to jakby ręką odjął. Lekarz wybuchnął: – Co za ciemnota! Co za ciemnota! Czyż nie rozumiecie, że zwykły dureń, który nie tylko o medycynie, lecz nawet o anatomii nie może mieć pojęcia, to niebezpieczeństwo dla ludzkiego życia? – Ja tam rozumiem – bąknął stangret. – Zaraz wam wytłumaczę. Przypuśćmy, że wam najlepszy koń zachoruje. To do kogo pójdziecie? Do weterynarza czy do pierwszego lepszego głupca, co nie odróżni, gdzie u konia ogon, a gdzie głowa? Ignacy zaśmiał się. – Kto by tam nie odróżnił... A po co ja mam przypuścić do tego, żeby mi koń zachoro- wał?... Jeżeli człowiek o konia dba, a koń dobry, to po cóż mam przypuścić do choroby, na psa urok. Doktor Pawlicki machnął ręką, po chwili jednak odezwał się znowu: – A widzicie, samiście mieli dość rozsądku, żeście nie jeździli po tego znachora, tylko po mnie. – A co miałem robić? Jakbym z pustą bryczką przyjechał, to pan dziedzic dałby mi po mordzie. Toteż biorę na rozsądek i myślę: tamten nie chce, to pojadę po pana doktora. – Kto nie chce? – A ten... znachor od Mielnika. – Jak to nie chce? – Bo on nie chciał. Ja, powiada, czasu nie mam po waszych dziedzicach jeździć, powiada. To nie widzisz, powiada, ile ludzi chorych czeka? – Tak mówi, a ja patrzę, rzeczywiście narodu kupa. Niczym na rynku w czwartek. To ja do niego, że dziedzic, mówię, zapłaci ci więcej, jak one wszystkie tu zebrane, tylko, wiadomo, żeby mu pomógł. To on powiada: Jak dziedzic jest chory, to niech przyjedzie jak inni. A pieniędzy nie potrzebuję... Co miałem robić?... Zawróciłem i koniec. Sam przecie wiem, że on pieniędzy nie bierze. – Ale produkty bierze – zawołał Pawlicki. – Nie, produktów też nie bierze! Ot, masło, jajka czy kiełbasy. Nie jest chytry. Lekarz zacisnął szczęki. Przybywszy do majątku, nie robił nawet wyrzutów panu Kijakowiczowi, ale w powrotnej drodze kazał Ignacemu zboczyć do młyna. Przed młynem, a raczej na dziedzińcu, koło przybudówki stało kilkanaście furmanek. Wyprzężone konie flegmatycznie skubały siano. Na wozach leżeli chorzy. Siedmiu czy ośmiu chłopów siedziało na belkach pod chlewem, paląc papierosy. – Gdzie jest ten... znachor? – zawołał doktor Pawlicki. Jeden z chłopów wstał i wskazał ręką drzwi. – W izbie, panoczku!... Lekarz wyskoczył z bryczki i pchnął drzwi. Już w sionce uderzył go przykry zapach juchtowej skóry, dziegciu i kiszonej kapusty. W izbie zaduch był nie do zniesienia. Stosy rupieci i brud pokrywający podłogę, szyby w oknach i wszystkie sprzęty... Nie zawiodło to przewidywań lekarza. Pod ścianą siedziała baba z wyraźnymi objawami żółtaczki. Ogromny, barczysty brodacz o siwiejącym uwłosieniu stał pochylony nad stołem i mieszał jakieś suszone zioła na brudnej chustce. – To wy jesteście znachor? – ostrym tonem zapytał doktor Pawlicki. – Ja jestem robotnik we młynie – odpowiedział krótko Antoni, rzuciwszy niechętne spojrzenie na przybysza. – Ale ośmielacie się leczyć! Trujecie ludzi! Czy wiecie, że za to jest kryminał?! – Czego pan chce i kto pan taki? – spokojnie zapytał znachor. – Jestem lekarzem, doktorem medycyny, i nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że będę przez palce patrzeć na to, jak wy zatruwacie ludność. Znachor skończył z ziołami, zawiązał je w chustce i podając tobołek kobiecie powiedział: – Dwie szczypty na kwartę wody, tak jak mówiłem. I pić gorące. Na czczo połowę i wieczorem połowę. Rozumiesz? – Rozumiem. – To i z Bogiem. Babina podziękowała i stękając wyszła. Znachor usiadł na ławie i zwrócił się do lekarza: – Kogóż to ja otrułem, panie? – Wszystkich trujecie! – Nieprawda, panie. Ani jeden nie umarł. – Nie umarł? Ale umrze! Powoli zatruwacie ich organizmy. To jest zbrodnia! Rozumiecie? Zbrodnia! I ja do tego nic dopuszczę! Nie mam prawa tego tolerować. W takim brudzie, w takim smrodzie! Na samych waszych rękach jest więcej zarazków niż w szpitalu zakaźnym! Obejrzał się ze wstrętem. – Pamiętajcie, co wam zapowiadam: jeżeli nie zaprzestaniecie waszej zbrodniczej praktyki, wsadzą was do więzienia! Znachor nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. – Cóż na to poradzę! Ja nic złego nie robię. A więzienie? Cóż, więzienie też jest dla ludzi, nie dla psów. Ale niech pan doktor na mnie się nie gniewa. – Ja was tylko ostrzegam! I radzę zaprzestać. Radzę! Pogroził mu palcem i wyszedł. Z rozkoszą odetchnął świeżym powietrzem. Ignacy z kozła rzucił w jego stronę ironiczne spojrzenie. Doktor Pawlicki już się usadowił na bryczce, gdy na progu młyna zobaczył Wasila, swego dawnego pacjenta. Wasil musiał nań czekać, bo ukłonił się i podszedł do bryczki. – Dzień dobry panu doktorowi. Szedł pewnym krokiem, a teraz stał prosto. Stał i patrzył wprost w oczy doktorowi. – Widzi pan doktor, wyzdrowiałem – powiedział chełpliwie. – Dzięki Bogu, wyzdrowiałem. Antoni wyleczył. A pan doktor mówił, że dla mnie nic ma nadziei. Na całe życie kaleką chciał mnie pan doktor zostawić. – W jaki sposób was wyleczył? – z nieukrywanym gniewem zapytał lekarz. – A bo on od razu poznał, że kości byli źle zestawione. To połamał i na nowo zestawił. Teraz i choćby tańczyć mogę. – No... no, to winszuję – mruknął doktor i zawołał do stangreta: – Jazda! Przez całą drogę gryzły go niedobre myśli. Gdy przyjechał do domu, było już po obiedzie. Rodzina jednak powróciła do stołu, by mu towarzyszyć przy jedzeniu. Szybko połykał wyschniętą pieczeń, starając się nie dać poznać po sobie, że mu nie smakuje. Stara Marcysia, która go przed trzydziestu laty uczyła chodzić, dreptała zaaferowana. Ojciec tęsknie spoglądał na gazetę, którą mu zaczęła czytać Kamila. Przed trzema tygodniami stłukł sobie okulary, a na nowe nie było. Kamilka miała na sobie zrudziałą suknię, w której wyglądała żałośnie i staro, matka usiłowała miłym uśmiechem pokryć wyraz cierpienia, który przylgnął jej do twarzy. Miesiąc kąpieli borowinowych przywróciłby jej zdrowie na długi czas. – Boże, Boże – myślał doktor Pawlicki, jedząc kompot z rozgotowanych jabłek. – Kocham ich przecie, na wszystko jestem dla nich gotów, ale patrzeć co dzień, co godzina na ich nędzę, to przechodzi moje siły. Zdawało mu się, że z każdego ich gestu, z każdego słowa, że z każdego kąta tego ubogiego mieszkania padają pod jego adresem gorzkie wyrzuty. Ileż to nadziei wiązali oni z jego przyszłością, z praktyką, z dochodami. A oto siedzą już przecie rok w tej zapadłej dziurze i ledwie może zarobić na skromne utrzymanie. Gdyby mógł stąd wyrwać się! Nie bał się trudów. Pojechałby bodaj do Afryki czy do Grenlandii. Ale przecież oni wszyscy pomarliby tu z głodu. Czuł, wiedział, że na szerokim świecie czekało go powodzenie, kariera, pieniądze, i wiedział równie dobrze, że nigdy nie zdobędzie się na krok stanowczy. Był niewolnikiem swoich uczuć, szczerych i głębokich. Te uczucia przykuły go do nich, do rodziców, do siostry, a nawet do starej Marcysi, przykuły niczym łańcuchy, przykuły do małego, drewnianego domku w małym, nędznym miasteczku... I im bardziej zapadał się w grzęzawisko tej beznadziejnej wegetacji, tym tkliwiej, tym staranniej unikał zdradzenia się ze swoją rozpaczą przed bliskimi. Jakże wdzięczny był im za to, że oni również niczym nie okazywali doznanego zawodu. Bolały go jednak ich myśli, te myśli, które przecie na pewno musiały w nich żyć. One to w sposób tajemniczy przenikały wszystko w tym domu, napełniały powietrze beznadziejnym smutkiem, którego rozproszyć nie mógł najlepiej udawany śmiech, najgłośniej manifestowane zadowolenie. – Byłem u tego znachora – zaczął Pawlicki. – Powiedziałem mu kilka słów prawdy i poradziłem, by w porę porzucił swoją praktykę. – Czy to prawda – odezwała się Kamilka – że on ma tylu pacjentów? – Tylu? – zaśmiał się. – Gdybym miał dziesiątą część tego, gdybym miał... Nie dokończył i zagryzł wargi. Matka zaczęła szybko, bardzo szybko mówić o kotce Basi, że gdzieś się zawieruszyła, o tym, że w środę są imieniny u Koźlickich, o krowie proboszcza, która daje wyjątkowo dużo mleka. Lecz Pawlicki nie słyszał tego. Nurtowało w nim coraz bardziej, krew pulsowała w skroniach. Niespodziewanie odsunął od siebie z rozmachem nie dopitą szklankę herbaty i zerwał się. – A wiecie, dlaczego on ma więcej pacjentów? – zawołał. – Czy wiecie?... Spotkał ich wystraszone spojrzenie, lecz nie mógł zapanować nad sobą. – Bo on umie leczyć, a ja nie umiem! – Jurku! – jęknęła matka. – Tak! Tak! Nie umiem! – Co ty wygadujesz! – Pamiętacie tego młynarczyka, co miał połamane nogi? Pamiętacie?... Otóż ja mu je źle zestawiłem. Tak, źle. Nic umiałem tego zrobić, a ten znachor zrobił to! Ojciec położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Uspokój się, Jurku. Przecież to ci nie przynosi żadnej ujmy. Nie jesteś chirurgiem. A jako internista nie masz obowiązku znać się na... nie swojej specjalności. Doktor Pawlicki zaśmiał się. – Oczywiście! Oczywiście! Nie jestem chirurgiem. Ale ten znachor też do diabła nim nie jest. Jest zwykłym chłopem! Jest zwykłym parobkiem u młynarza!... Ale już mam tego dość! Wszystko mi jedno! Nie pozwolę się zagłodzić! Zobaczycie! Zobaczycie, że i ja potrafię walczyć! Wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami... Kategoria:Znachor